


flowers.

by lakshmi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, coffee shop AU, god i love these two more than myself, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: gentiana and ardyn deserved better, have a coffee shop au/modern au to make myself feel better





	flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo sorry i haven't updated my other gentiardyn fic, it's ap week...lawl

The cup between her hands is full of a dark brew coffee, her favorite; she’d take it black, the strong bitterness all too happy to renew her sense of herself. The smell was a comfort, a reminder of her own strengths and powers. It hadn’t cost much either -- this particular shop was one she frequented each day, seated at the table nearest the window. The room was tiny, but not enough to cause discomfort.  _ Cozy _ , she supposed. The barista knew her by name;  _ Miss ‘Tiana,  _ she’d call,  _ the usual?  _ At a nod and a smile from the customer, she’d bare a grin and wink, setting about her work. She knew the kinds of days  _ ‘Tiana  _ lived through, and seemed determined to cheer her up.

 No matter how Gentiana tried, however, the bright, sunny energy refused to interact with hers. She was, of course, grateful to no end for the attempt; but guilt could not always be kept at bay. Perhaps it was reason for her love of the library she worked at. One could immerse herself in stories of all ages and genres, and would never have to leave if they did not wish to. Not a thing compared to the joy on a client’s face when they found a text that spoke to them such -- it gave Gentiana the immense happiness she so loved. It was always quiet there, yet not uncomfortably so, in perfect contrast to her coffee shop of choice. There, it was loud, but genuine human interaction filled every corner, unlike the library.

 

 On this particular day, however, the shop was packed; all but the seat across from her, which she fully expected to be filled within the minute. Sitting back in her chair, her gaze wanders to the window, where the busy street bustled with cars and window shoppers. Midafternoon in the city was a surprisingly calming experience, despite the constant roar of the highway a short mile away. Gentiana found peace here, a contentedness with her existence she could find nowhere else. 

 

     ‘ excuse me… ‘ 

  She turns back to the table, looking up to see a man possessing hair of a  _ peculiar  _ colour and an exhausted gaze  _ oh-so-similar  _ to hers. Eyebrows raise as her coffee meets her lips, an invitation for him to continue.

 

     ‘ do you  _ mind  _ if I sit here? ‘ he motions to the chair opposite hers. 

 

 Gentiana does not mind, but sooner yet had wished for a moment more to herself. ‘ no, I do not. ‘ she replies, nodding towards him. From his disposition, she already knows he will be the talkative one of them both; not necessarily a bad thing, she supposes.

 

   ‘ thank you, ‘ he smiles,  _ beams _ , and takes the seat. ‘ it’s awfully busy in here today, I must say. ‘ In his hands is a cup similar to hers, but from the aroma of it she knows it’s a weaker brew. ‘ I wonder why that is...? ‘

 

 He trails off, yet she picks up on the train of thought. ‘ it is most likely the college students; if I’m not mistaken, it is finals week for them. ‘ Gentiana watches him as a  _ hawk  _ through her lashes, coffee cradled between her palms.

 

  ‘ poor things. That can hardly be any fun. ‘ he seems to genuinely pity them, and she does not blame him. The amount of kids she’s seen in the book-strewn halls with downtrodden faces and heavy bags under their eyes is more than she can count. The stranger appears to have been suddenly struck with an idea, gaze rising to meet her inquiring one. ‘ might I… ask your name? Here, I’ll give mine first -- ‘ a hand is placed on his chest. ‘ Ardyn. ‘

   It is a name as peculiar as the man himself; though a gentleness stems from his aura that she cannot quite ignore. ‘ Gentiana. ‘ she states after a moment of hesitation. ‘ it is… a pleasure, Ardyn. ‘ 

 

   He beams at her reply. ‘ Gentiana, ‘ he tries out the name as if it is the sweetest of candies. ‘ is that not the name of a flower? ‘ 

 

   ‘ you would be correct. ‘ he is just as versed as she in the language of life, she is quick to notice. ‘ they are uncommon; they were my mother’s favorite blooms, and rightly so. ‘ 

 

    Ardyn cannot help but think her mother impossibly wise to have named her daughter such — a perfect foretelling of Gentiana’s future. ‘ were? ‘ he poses the question in an undertone, though he knows she has heard regardless. 

 

    Her mug is placed back upon the wood, though her hands do not leave the warm ceramic. ‘ she… passed when I was young. I have few memories of her. ‘ it is all she will provide for the time being; Gentiana is hardly inclined to share such personal information with someone she hardly knows. 

 

    There’s a light pressure upon her wrist that gives cause for her to look up, heartbeat unconsciously quickening. He has laid the pads of his fingers against her skin in what she assumes to be a gesture of solidarity, however unexpected it may be. 

 

    ‘ I'm sorry, I didn't know — ‘ he cuts himself off, removing his hand from hers. ‘ it was terribly insensitive of me to ask something personal when I hardly know you. ‘ 

 

    ‘ it’s fine, really. ‘ Gentiana is happy to diverge into a different topic; her family isn't the most well-put together puzzle on the planet. 

 

    ‘ you're sure? ‘ Ardyn insists. 

 

    ‘ I am. ‘ she gives him a weak smile, but it's all she can muster under the influence of exhaustion and caffeine. He won't believe it; she hardly cares. ‘ I should be going, though. places to be. things to do. ‘ gentiana stands, bag in hand. 

 

    ‘ so soon? ‘ he teases, a soft grin crossing over his countenance. ‘ it's no matter. it was a delight to meet you, Gentiana. ‘ 

 

     ‘ and you, Ardyn. ‘

 

  It's only minutes after she leaves that he realises a scrap of paper adorns the top of his coat — a ten-digit number signed,  _ for emergencies only. Gentiana.  _


End file.
